Heart Swept YEAR 1
by AliceHEARTSHatter
Summary: This is a host club fanic. Hanako is by OC and Lennox (Noxie) is an OC from a friend. Basically Hana met Kyoya when they were young but they haven't met in years and Kyoya doesn't remember her. She has been best friends with Haruhi since they were in dippers, they met Noxie in their kid years.


**[Heart Swept Year 1]**

 **Rose 1**

It was a cool spring afternoon in Tokyo at the Ootori Hospital's garden. Little six year old Hana sits under a tree waiting for someone. Hanako has freckles across her face, light sakura-pink eyes, and shiny ash colored hair to the end of her back in low pigtails. She's wearing a light-purple short sleeved spring dress and park-purple flats.

"Hana!" Calls a young guys voice as he waves to her smiling. "Sorry for making you wait." He gets to her smiling. The boy is about her age with black hair and glasses, but the face is unseen, wearing a casual t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers.

"It's okay." Hanako smiles at him. "What do you want to play today?"

"Let's go on the swings." He takes her hand leading her over to them.

The boy pushes her gently on the swings. Hanako smiles and laughs as she goes higher. Until a beeping noise starts in the background. Hanako then slowly wakes up in her bed nine years later.

'It was just a dream.' Hanako yawns as she turns off her alarm.

"Oh good your up." Torrey passes by her room while fixing his tie. "You and Haruhi will have to hurry if you want to make the bus." He starts heading out. Torrey is twenty-three years old with a slightly muscular build, sakura-pink eyes, and combed back ash colored hair to the nape of his neck. He's dressed in a plain white button up shirt, a black tie, black pants, and black sneakers.

"Okay." Hanako sleepily starts getting ready. Hanako puts dark-blue ribbons in her hair with side pigtails. She also changes into Ouran's girl uniform; a pale-yellow dress with white trim, a pink ribbon, and white tights. As she heads out she grabs her bag and puts on her brown buckle shoes. Then she walks next door and knocks on the door. "Haru-chan, time to go."

"Oh Hana-chan! Don't you look cute." Ranka comes to the door and looks at Hanako with adoring eyes. Ranka is Haruhi's dad, and a transvestite, he has long wavy red hair to the end of his shoulders, and gray eyes along with a bit of morning stumbles. He is wearing a plain t-shirt and skinny blue jeans.

"Thank you uncle." Hana blushes slightly giving a little curtsy.

"Bye dad." Haruhi comes out and takes Hanako's hand. "Let's go Hana." Haruhi is a fifteen year old girl with pretty brown eyes, hidden behind dorky glass at the moment, and messy short dark-brown hair. She is wearing a white button up shirt, a large and baggy gray/purple sweater, black pants, and black shoes. In truth at the moment she looks more like a guy than a girl.

"Bye uncle." Hanako waves as she and Haruhi head to the bus stop.

"See you girls later." Ranka waves smiling and then heads back in when they are out of sight.

"I still can't believe your brother paid for the uniform." Haruhi sighs as they continue to walk.

"He didn't want me to feel out of place." Hanako smiles at Haruhi. "And he offered to pay for yours too."

"I'm not a fan of frills." Haruhi gives a little head shake as they get on the bus.

Later on at the academy they sit through the entrance ceremony. Hanako can't help but look around at all the students and see how dazzling they are. Haruhi on the other hand already has her face buried in a book. As they go through their classes for a few weeks everything seems to be fairly normal, or at least compared to their thoughts of how it was going to look like, and everyone seems to be pretty nice. Hanako ends up joining the art club while Haruhi decides to stick to just studying.

"Why don't you join a club Haru-chan?" Hanako walks alongside Haruhi to their next class.

"I don't see a reason too." Haruhi continues to read a book as they walk.

"What about making friends and new memories?" Hanako glances at her a little worried. "There's more to life than books."

"You got into school with an art scholarship so you joining the art club makes since." Haruhi closes her book and looks at Hanako. "But I got in with an academic scholarship so it's better that I just work on studying."

"Well I have to head to my club. I'll see you later Haru-chan." Hanako gives a little sigh than waves to Haruhi as she heads down a different hall.

"See you later." Haruhi heads to look for a place to study.

Hanako walks down the halls to find her club room at the same time Kyoya is heading to the third music room. Hanako is looking over her camera as Kyoya is looking over documents. The two of them pass by one another just missing one another. Later on that night at the Fujioka house hold Hanako and Haruhi eat dinner together. As they eat Hanako is laughing.

"It's not funny!" Haruhi looks over at her pissed off. "They told me I have to their EREND DOG! And what type of school has a HOST CLUB?!" she eats her rice fast as she looks really mad.

"Sorry, sorry. But you have to admit it is funny…" Hanako snickers a bit. "I mean you just finished saying you had no desire to join a club and then that happens. It's just too ironically funny."

"It may be ironic, but it's not funny." Haruhi sips her juice still mad. "I can't believe I'm going to have to work there until I graduate." She sighs calming down but still feeling out of it.

"Well why don't I come by tomorrow?" Hanako smiles softly at Haruhi. "I can keep you company."

"Thanks." Haruhi smiles at Hanako feeling a bit better.

The next day during free study period Hanako is walking through the halls trying to find the club room. She looks around the halls checking the room names and numbers as she passes by them. Finally making it to the room she opens the door to have rose pedals fall onto her like rain drops.

"Welcome." Bow the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, each holding a flower out for Hanako.

Hikaru and Kaoru are fifteen year old twins with yellow eyes and light orange/red hair spiked up a bit. They are also wearing Ouran's guy uniform.

"Oh hey you're in our class." Kaoru looks at her a bit surprised.

"Hmm." Hikaru moves in closer with his devilish smile and devious eyes. "We didn't know you were into host clubs. Want to sit with us?" he tilts her head about to make her look him in the eyes.

"N-no way." Hanako slaps his hand away and steps back. "I- I'm just looking for H… waoh!" she falls back and lands on Mori's lap laying on her back.

Mori is a seventeen year old guy with a porker face. He is very tall with slightly tan skin, black marble eyes, and black slightly messy hair to the nape of his neck. He is also wearing the guys' uniform without the tie and the first two buttons undone on his shirt and the jacket is unbuttoned.

"You okay?" Honey looks at her curiously. Honey is a short seventeen year old. He has light-brown warm eyes and honey-blond hair to the end of his neck. Honey is also wearing the guys' uniform but he wears his properly.

"I-I'm okay." Hanako sits up in his lap. "I'm really sorry. I'm looking for a friend of mine." She gets off his lap and gives a little head bow.

"Really? Who?" girls look at her a bit curious.

"Um… well…" Hanako looks at the ground sill flustered.

"Hana." A voice calls from behind her. "You finally should up." Haruhi smiles at her warmly. Haruhi has a clean hair cut now along with wearing contacts and wearing the guys' uniform.

"Haru-chan?!" Hanako looks at her with stound wide eyes. "You look great." She smiles at Haruhi looking her over.

'But why a guy's uniform?' Hanako looks a bit confused.

"The guys did this and said that I'm a host now." Haruhi rubs the back of her head a bit embraced.

"Haruhi who's this princess?" Tamaki walks over to them with Kyoya behind him.

'K-Kyon?' Hanako's eyes widen with joy and surprise as she spots Kyoya.

"This is Hanako Ashiya. We've been friends since we were little." Haruhi points to her unaware of Hanako's reaction at this time.

"It's nice to meet you princess Hana." Tamaki bows to her and takes her hand, waking her from her daze, and then kisses it. "I'm Tamaki and I will be your knight if you wish for it." He smiles warmly at her.

"I… I'm okay." Hanako blushes as she takes her hand back.

"Seriously… you never know when to stop Tamaki." Kyoya steps forward with a sigh. "I'm sorry about him. My name is Kyoya Ootori it is very nice to meet you Miss Ashiya." He gives his cold yet gentle smile to Hanako.

'He… doesn't remember me?' Hanako looks a little shocked at these events.

"Are you okay Hana?" Haruhi looks at her a bit worried.

"What? Oh yeah I'm okay." Hanako comes out of her haze. "Nice to meet you as well." She gives a little head bow.

After all the guys introduce themselves Hanako goes with Haruhi to her table. While sitting there she eats some snacks smiling yet still wondering how Kyoya didn't recognize her. She know they last met as little kids yet still to not being able to recognize her seems a little too much. Later on they go to their classes and things seem to be going well until Hanako sees a red headed girl throw Haruhi's bag into the pond. She then heads to the host club to tell the guys what she saw.

"Is that true?" Tamaki looks disappointed. While the others look a little mad themselves.

"Yes. I saw her throw it in." Hanako nods.

"We'll deal with this. Thank you for the info Ashiya." Kyoya pats her head with a slightly warmer grin on his face.

"S-sure thing." Hanako blushes a bit as he does this. "I think I should get going then." She stands up and is ready to head out trying to keep anyone from seeing her red face.

"Wait a minute. Why don't you stick around for a bit?" Tamaki smiles at her. "You can have some cake and be here for Haruhi after this mess is settled."

"Sure." Hanako nods a bit confused on what they are going to do.

Later on all the girls show up and go to their hosts. Somehow Hanako ends up with Kyoya and his fan girls. To try and keep herself calm she eats sweets and tries to not look up at him. Meanwhile Kyoya and the other guys are watching Haruhi and Seika's table. Seika is a sixteen year old elegant looking girl. She has piercing gray eyes and silky rose-red hair to the end of her back.

'Is he really Kyon? Did I get it wrong? No he looks too much like him. But then… what happened to his sweet side?' Hanako sips her tea as she stares at Kyoya's stoic face.

"Do I have something on my face?" Kyoya looks over at her a bit confused.

"Huh?" Hanako comes out of her daze. "Oh no its nothing. I was just… daydreaming." She shakes her head a bit and then stares down at her cup too embraced to look up.

"NO HARUHI don't! Someone help Haruhi just attacked me!" Seika yells with Haruhi seemingly on top of her. The twins dump water on top of them. "Why did you do that?" she glares a bit at them as Tamaki helps her up. "Tamaki do something Haruhi just…" she starts looking up at him.

"I'm disappointed in you my dear." Tamaki looks at her with slightly cold eyes. "You through his bag into the pond, didn't you?"

"You don't know that! Do you have any proof?" Seika gets really defensive.

"We have a witness sitting over there." Tamaki points to Hanako. "But even if we didn't I know Haruhi is not that kind of a man." He looks back at Seika. "Please leave miss, you are not classy enough to be our guest." He looks at her a bit cold. Seika leaves running away in tears. "Now how to punish you… your quota is now one thousand!" he points to Haruhi.

"O-one thousand?" Haruhi looks defeated.

"Come on. I have high hopes for you my little rookie." Tamaki helps Haruhi up with a wink.

"Here's a spare uniform. Sorry but it's better than a wet one right?" Kyoya hands her a bag.

"Thanks a lot guys." Haruhi heads to the changing room.

As she walks to the changing room Hanako can't help but smile at the fact Tamaki defended her. As she smiles at the guys for their help Kaoru feels a ping in his chest that he's never felt before. At that same time Tamaki goes to the changing room with clean towels for Haruhi. Haruhi comes out of the changing room and all the guys' reveille to the panicking Tamaki that they had figured it out before him.

"You know being a host and having girls fawn over me might not be so bad." Haruhi smiles at the guys. "I guess I'll just have to call everyone dude and bro now." She gives a little laugh.

"About that. I would like to ask Hanako to join the club as well as our photographer." Kyoya looks over at her.

"Wait why does Hana have to join?" Haruhi gets a bit defensive.

"Think about it. There will be times you need feminine things we could never get our hands on and from what I hear Hanako has a good eye for photos." Kyoya fixes his glasses. "What so you say Hanako? Would you like to do it?"

"I-I'll do it." Hanako gives a bow agreeing to it.

Later on that night Hanako is studying in her room as she looks up at the sky thinking about how her Kyon has changed over the years they have been apart. She sighs as she stares at the moon wondering if he would ever remember her. Unknown to her is that at the same time Kyoya is at his house doing his homework and then stops thinking about Hanako and how she felt somehow familiar to him and kept wondering why that is.


End file.
